


Filthy/Gorgeous (or, The One Where Rin Looks in the Mirror)

by summerbutterfly



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Free! Kink Meme, Masturbation, Other, Self-Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has an introspective moment.  De-anon'd fill from the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy/Gorgeous (or, The One Where Rin Looks in the Mirror)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt _Rin solo-autophilia: Rin comes out of the shower one day and catches a glance of himself and the mirror and he realizes that dang, he's gotten pretty hot over the years._ Took a few liberties with the idea based on OP's preferences. Any mistakes that remain are mine.

Everyone was gone. A rare occurrence in the Samesuka dorms, but not an unwelcome one considering how busy he'd been lately. Between practice, classes, and his duties as captain, there hadn't been much space in Rin's life for rest. Not that Rin minded. He enjoyed constant activity for the most part, but sometimes, it did get to be too much. And tonight was definitely a reminder that even he needed some quiet now and again. 

To celebrate his solitude, he wasn't doing anything spectacular. He was simply sprawled across his bed, reading back issues of _Swimming World_ magazine. There were lots of good articles, but really, he was looking at the results from the latest international competitions. These elite times were the current standard on the world stage, and they were _fast_. Fast enough that he knew he still had a lot of work to do if he wanted to be competitive. 

But he would do the work.

Rin had never been one to back down from a challenge. 

He smiled as he turned the page. When he was younger, before Australia, he and Sousuke used to "practice" for their future swimming fame. They used to take turns pretending to be interviewers, asking questions like, _what do you think is the secret to your success_ and _how does it feel to be the new world record holder?_ They would even snap photos of each other in "racing poses," or just put their gear on and try to look as badass and intimidating as possible while waiting for their parents after workouts. It made him snicker to remember his favorite photo. His pre-growth spurt, pre-Australia little self leaning against the starting block at Sano SC, goggles on, arms folded, expression deadly serious even though he couldn't have been more than eight or nine. He had been so proud of how "professional" he looked that he'd showed it to his mom, telling her then of his dreams to go train with the best of the best and eventually make it to the Olympics. 

She'd framed the photo and put it next to one of his dad.

Rin had felt like a tiny, swimming Hercules. 

Of course, he'd learned the hard way that there was more to a dream than just dreaming. There was loneliness and sacrifice and a whole lot of effort. Still, confidence and idealism had their place, and sometimes he wished he could have held on to both just a little bit longer. Been fearless for just a few more years. There was something to be said about believing in the impossible no matter what, and it was harder to get back up once you'd been knocked down enough times to know better. 

Harder to believe you could still fly.

Rin sighed. Maybe he didn't blindly believe in his future any more, but he did know he was on the right track. After all, hadn't Nitori and Sousuke both commented on how good he was looking? That had to mean his new training regimen was working. Which meant he would be at the top of his game in time for nationals. And at nationals, he was going to do what he needed to do-- get scouted and start the next leg of this journey. 

He just had to stay focused.

Speaking of focused, it was already nearing 11 p.m. and he hadn't showered. He _needed_ to shower and he needed to do it now if he wanted to wake up on time in the morning to go for a run. Setting the magazine aside, he headed for the room's ensuite bath, one of the small luxuries awarded to third years that made staying on campus worth it. It wasn't much, kind of tiny by anyone's standards, but it was clean and it was his own space. His and Sousuke's, which was a nice change from the communal dorm showers down the hall. 

Rin stripped off his shirt. Another feature of their tiny bathroom was the full length mirror on the back of the door. Sousuke loved to tease him about his need to admire himself, but Sousuke was the one that used it more than Rin did. The number of times Rin had been ready to leave and Sousuke'd been in there, spiking up his hair or checking the fit of his clothes was definitely twice what it was for Rin. Because Sousuke could be _incredibly_ vain when he wanted. But then again, Sousuke attracted a lot of attention when he walked in a room. He was a little like Makoto in that way, though where the attention often made Makoto self-conscious, Sousuke embraced it. And, if Rin were to hazard a guess, he may have even enjoyed it far more than he let on. 

Rin's pants followed his shirt. In terms of appearance, he'd always considered himself pretty average save for his hair color (which was _natural_ , thank you very much). Average height, average face, maybe an above-average build if you took his training into account, but not anything too special. Not really.

And yet tonight, as he caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror, he was forced to rethink that just a little. 

What he saw was him-- half bent over, the glare of the overhead light falling in such a way that it highlighted the definition of his upper thighs. With a tentative hand, he reached out and ran his fingers the length of his leg, a little awed as he really _saw_ for the first time all the hard work he'd been putting in. All the hours of practice and running and strength training.

It was...impressive. 

Rin straightened. The light followed, rippling over his shoulders. He brushed his hair back off his forehead, and held the pose for a second, looking at underside of his triceps. They looked strong. Powerful. Maybe even a little bit intimidating. He lowered his lashes, softening the expression on his face. 

The effect was...intense.

Blushing, Rin dropped his hand. That had been too much. Expressions like _that_ were for guys who already had it all---athletes who sold goggles just by flashing a smile. He may have _thought_ he was there when he was little and posing for action shots, but age had taught him that he wasn't. Not yet.

But then again, if Sousuke and Nitori had said his body had changed...

Rin eyed his reflection. The blush had faded from his cheeks, but not entirely. That might have been due to the temperature of the room, which was warm with the door shut and the hot bath water waiting. He hooked a thumb in the waist band of his boxer briefs. He tugged down the side, the way he'd seen models do in print ads, and exposed the line of his hip. He lifted his chin. 

The light fell across his stomach, catching on the tight ridges of his abs. And it was...sexy. 

The realization that that was _him_ in the mirror send a tiny shiver of excitement running through him, so Rin tugged the wasit band lower. He had a faint tan line from being outside at prefecturals, and it created enough of a contrast to remind him of the pictures he'd seen in that magazine he'd found on Nitori's desk. The thought made him blush again. Hard. All those perfect bodies frolicking on beach...

No.

Again, not him.

Rin forced himself to turn away. 

This was not the time for this. Not the time to be thinking about whether or not he looked like some half-naked men in dirty magazines. This was the time to be showering, because that's what he'd come in here to do, and shower he would. Grabbing the shower head, he discarded his underwear and turned on the water.

Picking up the soap and the washcloth, he got to work. 

He scrubbed probably harder than he needed to, but it kept his mind off things, especially things like questionable models prancing questionably in questionably public spaces. Who _did_ that, anyway? And why? Because they knew they looked good? Because they could? Rin shook his head. Whatever the reason, he didn't need to be worrying about it.

Once clean, he stacked everything back in its place--soap, shampoo, scrubbing cloth. And, after rinsing himself one last time, he turned for the tub which caused him to briefly to catch sight of his reflection in the mirror again. His whole self. 

His _naked_ self.

Shit.

For one self-conscious moment, Rin wanted to close his eyes. Wanted to avoid seeing everything just _out there_ like it was, but something stopped him. Some small bit of his brain prevented him from turning away and urged him, instead, to look. 

So he did.

And then he stared.

He really was all lean muscle. Everywhere. And naked as he was, he could see every line, every indent, every dip. He flexed his calves, watching the way the muscles moved. He turned sideways, and stood up straight, clenching his ass to create a concave curve. He raised both arms, tightening his biceps, and folded his hands behind his head. 

Damn. He looked kind of awesome. 

Unbidden, the idea of the frolicking swimsuit models flitted back into his mind. Only this time, even though he blushed, he let himself imagine the sensation of proudly showing off his body. He imagined how it would feel. Would it be strange? Would he be nervous? Would he hide anything? Should he? Rin let his eyes drift down. He didn't have anything to be ashamed of in that department. He was well-proportioned, and as awkward as _that_ conversation had been (did Nagisa even have a filter?), it was true. He definitely...measured up, as it were. 

And if he...measured up, why should he hide? 

Rin ran his tongue across his lips.

If he laid it all out there, even Haru would probably have to have a reaction. And the idea of getting Haru flustered made the idea of baring it all even more appealing. Because riling up Haru was one of Rin's favorite past times.

And if he couldn't do it in the pool, maybe he could do it on land.

Feeling more confident now, Rin leaned against the wall. He let his hands come down, across his shoulders, down his chest, over his nipples. He paused there for a second, and gave his reflection a cheeky smile. His reflection smiled back and Rin felt another little thrill. 

This was kind of fun.

He let his hands keep going. Down past his stomach, down past his hips. He turned slightly, enough to tease but not enough to fully hide himself. He tipped his head back, smiled coyly again, and then struck the classic one-arm-behind-the-head pose. His reflection did, too, showing him a sleek, toned body, and some damn fine lats. 

"How you like me now, Haru?" he murmured. And then, spurred on by his new-found self-assuredness, he faced forward, splayed his feet, and beckoned to his reflection to come closer.

It didn't, of course, but Rin grinned at it anyway.

He returned one hand to his hair. The other, he let rest on his thigh. He gave the mirror another lower-lidded stare, and it gave him such a rush to see it reflected back that he actually felt himself twitch. Rin let his gaze focus...there. And then he let his hand slide over until his fingertips brushed sensitive skin.

The sensation made him suck in his breath.

He did it again. Because he could. Because it was fascinating to see his movements reflected back at him. He didn't usually...well, he _did_ , but only late at night when there was little chance of being overheard. He didn't do it randomly, out in the open like this. And he _certainly_ didn't do it when he knew Sousuke was on the other side of the bathroom door. 

Except...Sousuke wasn't on the other side of the bathroom door tonight. 

Perhaps there were more perks to being alone than he'd originally thought.

Rin's fingers closed. His body, warming to the opportunity, had definitely given him something to hold onto now, and as he stroked himself, he kept his eyes on the mirror. At this angle, even his forearms looked buff. His forearms, his chest, his legs...Rin let his thumb tease the head, and the shiver that ran through him made his abs clench, adding definition to the already taut span. He really looked good. He really looked like the type of athlete that could stand on an Olympic podium as a world champion. The thought was almost as exciting as being able to leisurely jerk himself off without the fear of getting caught, and Rin felt himself get harder. 

He let his eyes close. It felt good to do this. And it felt amazing to do this uninhibited and unashamed. Maybe...maybe he needed to pay more attention to his body. Maybe he needed to treat it as more than just a tool, acknowledge his needs more. He was a guy, after all. A guy just like any other, even if he lived his life a little differently. Opening his eyes, he took in his reflection one more time. He was flushed. Aroused. His damp hair fell over his forehead, brushed his cheeks, and his hips were rocking slowly, copying the movements of his hand. He looked hot. He felt hot. He squeezed himself, feeling something slick coat his fingers.

A few more strokes and he came. And it was quick, but intense because his knees shook a little as he rinsed himself off, his hands trembled a little as he stepped into the bath. Still, it had been worth it. Because as he sank into the bath water, he felt better than he had in quite a while. All around better-- physically _and_ mentally. 

Rin folded his hands behind his head and rested his back against the wall. Being alone for the weekend definitely had its upsides. And as he cast a sidelong glance at the mirror, he wondered if tomorrow night he should try this again. Maybe bring his camera? 

Underwater, his spent cock twitched.

Hm.

Apparently, that wasn't a bad idea at all.


End file.
